


Lipstick Covered Magnet

by Oddree13



Series: Kliego Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Study, Come Swallowing, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, lipstick kink, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: Diego always liked the way lipstick stains skin.The first time he notices it is when his mother kisses his cheek after a well-done mission, and he sees the shape of her affection in the mirror back in his room. He doesn’t know that it’s not meant to stay on his skin so when he goes down to dinner that night Reginald sends him upstairs to wash his face. It doesn’t feel right to Diego as he scrubs the pigmented wax from his skin as if he’s erasing the traces of the little affection he’s granted.During their teenage years, Allison begins to amass a collection of cosmetics from all their press junkets and he walks in once to her and Klaus practicing their make-up. Diego leaves with one kiss on his cheek, and he finds himself trying to crash his siblings’ make-up session again and again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kliego Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	1. Portrait Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kliego Week Prompt - Kink/Smut
> 
> Be kind this is the first time I've published smut in awhile.

Diego always liked the way lipstick stains skin. 

The first time he notices it is when his mother kisses his cheek after a well-done mission, and he sees the shape of her affection in the mirror back in his room. He doesn’t know that it’s not meant to stay on his skin so when he goes down to dinner that night Reginald sends him upstairs to wash his face. It doesn’t feel right to Diego as he scrubs the pigmented wax from his skin as if he’s erasing the traces of the little affection he’s granted.

During their teenage years, Allison begins to amass a collection of cosmetics from all their press junkets and he walks in once to her and Klaus practicing their make-up. Diego leaves with one kiss on his cheek, and he finds himself trying to crash his siblings’ make-up session again and again. 

As he gets older and starts leaving the Academy walls, Diego lets the marks of his dates linger, whether it’s a stain on his clothes or another part of his body. 

Eudora, of course, notices that Diego never wipes his lips after they hook up, preferring to leave the evidence of their encounter visible for anyone to see, even at a bar. When she asks, he just shrugs it off, not knowing how to tell her he likes to see proof that someone wants him. 

But then as time passes Eudora moves to more practical things like using just chapstick and not carrying the emotional baggage of a police academy dropout. 

He buys a tube himself one, painting his lips in the mirror, thinking that maybe his obsession with the pigment isn’t related to affection from others, but the ruby red tinting his lips does nothing to comfort him. 

Instead, the only crimson staining Diego’s skin for the next few years is whatever blood gets on him during a night patrol. 

He thinks he left his attachment to pigment behind with the rest of his fantasy future. But then an apocalypse or two happens and Diego finds himself sharing a roof once again with his family. 

***

It starts late one evening after a family dinner out. Klaus is hanging off of Diego’s shoulder, tipsy from the one drink they allowed themself over dinner, sobriety making them a lightweight. Klaus kisses his cheek good night, leaving a coral stain on Diego’s skin that he doesn’t remove until he is about to go down for breakfast the next day.

Of course, Klaus latches on after that, liking that there is one person in the house that won’t immediately shove them away when they seek attention and affection. And why would Diego? After Grace, Klaus was the second person to mark his skin with lipstick, and the first that made him feel something more than cherished - Klaus made him feel wanted all those years ago. 

So Diego lets himself be hugged and kissed, pretending to be annoyed instead of eager for more. Each kiss curating his preferences for the colors that mar his skin. Darks over lights. Metallic over glitter. Matte over gloss. 

He starts to pick up a tube for Klaus whenever he goes out to the store, his fingers trailing over the color palettes as he walks through the make-up aisle, eventually settling on a color Klaus doesn’t have in their repertoire. He never outright gives it to him, instead preferring to leave the purchase in their makeup drawer, Allison’s room, the bathroom, or anywhere around the house Klaus would leave something of theirs. 

It comes to a head one day when Klaus walks into Diego’s room, twirling in their fingers a golden tube of lipstick with small red flowers engraved on the side. 

“Diego, care to tell me how this lipstick came into my possession?” 

“How should I know Klaus, you probably stole it from Allison,” he lies, picking up another knife to sharpen, giving his hands something to do.

“While that is plausible, our dear sister uses only one brand of makeup nowadays. So when I showed it to her, she told me that this brand is only sold in California.”

“The internet exists Klaus,” Diego shrugs, “maybe it’s Vanya’s.”

“Diego, I love our sister, I do, but Vanny only wears make up for concert performances, and even then she sticks to very traditional colors. Unlike this one,” they muse, uncapping the tube to twist out the baton. “This one apparently is called Portrait Pink and it’s a color replica from 1963,” they explain, taking the crayon and marking the back of their hand with the stain, holding it out to examine it on their skin. “So I got to thinking, who would go out of their way to buy little old me lipstick from 1963?”

Diego lets the question hang in the air, ignoring the piercing gaze Klaus is giving him. He knows he’s been caught, but the question is how badly. 

“I just came across it online, okay? Thought you might like it is all,” he mumbles, turning the knife in his hand to sharpen the other side. 

“That doesn’t explain the eleven other shades that have found their way into my vanity, now does it, Diego? So do you want to hear my theory?” Klaus asks as they pull a compact out from their pocket.

Diego doesn’t look up but gives a small nod allowing Klaus to continue their monologue. 

“I think that my brother has a thing for pretty women in lipstick, and since there are no pretty women around, he’s using the next best option since he won’t go out and get laid. Does that sound about right?” they remark, putting on the lipstick as they wait for Diego to form a response.

Diego shakes his head because it doesn’t sound right. He doesn’t go out of his way to get kisses from Allison, or even Mom like he used to, he just gets them from Klaus. Klaus is the only one that leaves marks on his skin. The only person who he’s let get close since coming back to the present, because he wants them, plain and simple. 

“I like pretty people in lipstick, not just women,” he finally gets out, glancing over at Klaus. “And you just happen to look very pretty in lipstick, and you always leave kisses on me.”

“Is that why you never wipe your cheeks off when I kiss you?” they ask, scooting closer to Diego, taking the knife out of his hand and sliding it into the case. 

The moment Diego nods, Klaus pulls Diego in for a kiss, starting soft before growing heated and sloppy, smearing the dusty pink color all over Diego’s lips. Before Diego can pull Klaus in for more, they’re pulling back and standing. 

“You picked out a good color, Gogo. It looks really lovely on your skin,” they admire before walking out the door, leaving Diego hard in his pants, and the tube of lipstick on the bed. 

The moment the door closes, Diego smears some of the pink wax on his palm and takes himself in hand, imagining Klaus' lips leaving a stain over his cock.


	2. Russian Red

Diego makes it three days before he seeks Klaus out. He finds them in their bedroom, doing some obscene yoga poses, and almost doesn’t interrupt but then he hears the teasing lit of Klaus’ voice. 

“72 hours I’m impressed. I was convinced that you’d either never talk to me again or come in here to beg me to keep quiet within the hour. Given the time frame, I’d say we’re still in the begging period, but we could also be veering into intimidation territory, so which is it?” they ask, righting themselves from their firefly pose. 

Diego takes a step into the room, closing the door behind him. His mind plays an endless loop of what he hopes to get from today. What he hopes to get from now on. 

“I want to know what your favorite color is,” Diego asks, having prepared himself for Klaus’ needling, but his question seems to have caught Klaus off guard because they look a little startled. 

“My favorite? Of the lipsticks you’ve bought me?” they inquire, and at Diego’s nod, they wander over to their vanity, opening the drawer containing tube after tube of lipstick. 

“That’s not an easy question to answer Diego. Do I go by names? Because if that’s the case, you got me some fun ones. Dressed to Kill. D for Danger. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to tell me something,” they challenge, pulling out the two tubes. “Texture? I might go for the Antique Velvet. But if we’re going by color? Russian Red.”

“Russian Red looks nice on you,” Diego replies, walking over to pick the tube out of the pile, placing it in Klaus’ hand. 

“Is there something you want Diego?”

“You know what I want.”

“Use your words Gogo, it’s only polite,” Klaus teases, leaning back on their vanity, half expecting the other man to stalk out of the room. 

Diego leans into Klaus’ ear, takes a breath, and whispers, “I want to see how that color looks on my cock. I want you to blow me with red lipstick on so it stains me as your lips stretch.”

His face is burning and Diego wonders if he’s read this all wrong, but from one second to the next Klaus’ face is split in a wide grin. 

“Oh, Gogo, and they say I’m the pervert,” they giggle, kissing Diego playfully. "But don’t worry, I’m definitely going to stain your cock. Among other things. Now strip.”

Diego’s in a daze. He not only managed to get out what he wanted, but Klaus said yes to him. As he strips, he wonders about all the other things Klaus might say yes to. But he doesn’t get a chance to vocalize anything more because Klaus is pushing him to the bed, settling him on the edge. 

Diego watches as Klaus sinks to their knees, and pulls out the compact again from god only knows where. Opening up the mirror, Klaus begins to apply the color to his lips, not bothering to take off the excess. 

“Do you like what you see?” they ask, pressing a kiss to the inside of Diego’s thigh, admiring the lip imprint left behind. 

"Fuck baby, you're beautiful,” Diego pants out, the light kiss already working him up. 

“Baby? Oh, we are circling back to that later. But for now, let me show you what I can do. I’ve been told I’m quite good at this,” Klaus boasts as they stroke Diego a few times before licking him ball to tip, reveling in the way his hips bucked up at the sensation. 

They make a show of fluttering their lashes before Klaus slowly takes Diego’s cock into their mouth. They make sure to use as much of their lips as they can, staining the shaft as they roll down, before pulling back up to swirl their tongue around Diego’s sensitive head. 

With an obscene pop, Diego watches as Klaus pulls him out for a moment, taking in the way the lipstick is smeared all over Klaus’ face alongside his cock. 

“Tell me what else you want?” Klaus asks, kissing up the shaft making sure to lock eyes with his brother who was currently staring at his painted prick. 

“I wanna fuck your mouth. I bet you can be real good like that for me.”

Klaus hums in thought, the vibrations teasing Diego. “Do it,” they goad, placing the tip of Diego’s cock between their painted lips, tongue flicking out to lap at the slit.

It takes Diego a few seconds to make up his mind after hearing Klaus’ assent. “Squeeze my thigh if you want me to stop, okay?” he asks. But instead of an answer, Klaus swallows him down in one go, leaving Diego no choice but to grip their hair and fuck into their mouth. 

Diego knows Klaus didn’t think he had it in him to admit to the secret, dirty things he wants, let alone to do it like this. But with every thrust into their mouth, every strained gag around Diego’s cock, Diego wonders if he’d choose anything different with the way Klaus is messily drooling around his prick. 

“I'm going to come in your mouth Klaus, but don’t swallow. Hold it and kiss me,” he orders and takes in the look of surprise on Klaus’ face. 

“Fuck Klaus,” is all the warning Diego gives before he’s spilling into Klaus’ mouth, hips stuttering at the last few thrusts into their mouth. 

Diego tries to catch his breath, but Klaus wastes no time crawling onto Diego’s lap, pressing their mouths together, and spilling remnants of Diego’s climax into his mouth. Neither of them is sure of who is whining versus moaning, but eventually, Klaus pulls back needing to breathe. 

“Holy shit,” they mumble as they wipe some lipstick off Diego’s lips, but stops when Diego stills their hand. 

"Don't clean me up yet. Wanna see you on me," he pants, languidly running his hands over Klaus’ chest. "You're so fucking sexy baby. You look so good stretched over my cock," he slurs, his hand trailing down to Klaus' crotch, finding them on the edge of orgasm. 

"Gonna come? You should come into my mouth so I can taste you too," Diego suggests, a little loopy from orgasm, his filter leaving him.

“I don’t know where this side of you was before Gogo, but I love it. Want me to just jerk off on your face? Or do you wanna suck me off with the pretty painted mouth of yours?” 

Diego doesn't respond but slides down from sitting until his face is level with Klaus’ crotch. He tugs down the yoga pants Klaus has on enough to expose their cock and takes them down as if he’s done this a hundred times before. He is not sure what's gotten into him, but it was as if a dam burst open now that Klaus gave him the green light to be filthy.

It doesn’t take long for Diego to pull a litany of dirty talk from Klaus in addition to their orgasm, and soon enough Diego is sprawled on the bed, a trickle of come leaving his mouth, mixing with the waxy residue of Klaus’ Russian Red.

Before Klaus collapses next to Diego, they reach to the floor for their compact and open it up, holding the mirror in front of Diego. “Stunning,” they praise, kissing the side of the man’s neck.

"You ain't too bad yourself baby. Thank you for this," he murmurs, turning to kiss Klaus again, knowing they could taste the two of them on his tongue. 

Diego keeps laying there, reluctant to let go of Klaus and not wanting to clean himself up yet. He knows it’ll start to feel gross soon but every mark, lipstick stain, and bit of fluid reminds him that he’s wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit to Patchouli for the use of the nickname Gogo in sexual situations


End file.
